


Who's the daddy?

by J_KoTea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, Romance, Sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_KoTea/pseuds/J_KoTea
Summary: You moved to Paradis Island, with the motivation to live a life in peace. Your parents died of a disease, so you want to be a nurse. To help other people. Who would have ever thought, that your life would change to a rollercoaster of emotions...♦️ The story was created, when a TikToker (monmonyeet) used the attack on titan filter. Go and check her out :)♦️The Tik Tok video is here:https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJEuQHgN/⚠️Guy's! The location and all the characters, except for Y/N belong to Hajime Isayama. The creator of Attack on titan.⚠️
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Y/n (25 years old): Your name  
L/n: Last name

Nurse 1: ,,Nurse (L/n)! I can't stop the bleeding!".

(Y/n): ,,I'm coming!".

The survey corps just arrived from a mission. Apparently there's a new titanshifter in this city.  
I'm walking towards the nurse, who is still trying to stop the bleeding.

(Y/n): ,,Give me the towel over there!".

She rushes over to the table and grabs the towel. With shaking hands she gives it to me.  
I press the towel on the wound and turn my head to the nurse.

(Y/n): ,,Hold it that way. I'm coming in a few minutes.".

She grabs the towel and continues pressing it down.  
I walk over to the other patients and look at their wounds. Most of them aren't in danger anymore.

Nurse 2: ,,Nurse (L/n)! Here's a patient that needs to be stitched!".

I follow the nurse to a separated room.  
When I walk in, I see a blonde man laying on the couch, with a white bandage around his arm.  
I walk over to him and put my hand on his cheek. It's the commander Erwin Smith. 

(Y/n): ,,Sir? Can you hear me? Sir!".

He is still breathing. That's a good sign. I put two fingers on his wrist to check his pulse.  
It's a bit low, but not too bad.  
I grab the tablet, where all the things are laying, that I need for stitching and start to remove the bandage.

I grab the cotton ball with a tweezer and put it on the wound to remove the blood.  
Suddenly, the he starts to move. With the palm of my hand, I touch his forehead.  
Hmm...38-39 degrees.  
Is there a towel anywhere? I look around, but there is none.

But there is a bathroom!  
I remove the cotton ball from the wound and cover it with the bandage again.  
I walk towards the bathroom and turn on the light.

Perfect! There is everything I need.  
I grab a towel and hold it under cold water.  
Since my parents died, I decided to be a person, who can save lifes. 

This island is my home. The people, who live here, are my family.  
Saving as much lifes as I can, is my personal priority. 

The towel is soked with cold water, so I return to the commander...who is sitting on the couch!!! 

(Y/n): ,,Sir!". 

I rush over to him and caress his face with the cold towel. 

(Y/n): ,,How do you feel?". 

Erwin: ,,I'm fine. I just have a...headache.".

(Y/n): ,,Do you want to lay down?". 

Erwin: ,,No, it's fine. I'm ok.".

He tries to stand up, but has problems to keep his balance.  
I hold him, before he falls and let him sit down again.

(Y/n): ,,Commander, I have to sew this wound.". 

He looks at his bleeding arm and lays down. I take the still wet towel and put it on his forehead. 

Erwin: ,,How is my squad doing?". 

I smile, while I start to remove the blood with the cotton ball again. 

(Y/n): ,,All your squad members are alive and out of danger.".

I continue cleaning the wound. Wow, it's really deep! When I finished cleaning, I take the needle and sterilize it with hot water. After that, I take the thread and connect it with the needle. The commander is watching me slightly interested. 

(Y/n): ,,You will feel a little sting now...".

I start sewing the wound with a huge concentration. One false movement and the wound will start bleeding again. But the commander doesn't seem to feel any pain. That's quite impressive...

I'm the opposite. One sting and I'm dead.  
When I make the final stitch, someone is knocking at the door. A man with black hair enters the room.

(Y/n): ,,Oh! Corporal Levi.".

He nods and walks towards Erwin. 

Levi: ,,Oi!". 

I look at the commander and see, that he is smiling.

Erwin: ,,Levi. So...you survived.".

Levi: ,,Tch...Hanji is analyzing the crystal that the female titan used. What are your orders?". 

Erwin: ,,Levi...there is nothing we can do right now. We will wait for the orders of queen Historia.".

The corporal nods and looks at Erwin.  
I should leave now...  
I stand up and walk over to the door. That tiny man doesn't seem to be wounded at all.  
When I left the room, a whole group of the survey corps members suddenly runs towards me. Wait, are those Eren and his friends? 

Eren: ,,(YYYYY/nnnnn)!!!!". 

I smile as I see them.

(Y/n): ,,Hi Eren!". 

Eren: ,,(Y/n)! How is the commander? And the squad members?". 

(Y/n): ,,They are f...".

Jean: ,,Eren! Don't you see, that she's working right now? You are disturbing her.".

Eren: ,,Shut up and go back to your stable.".

Jean: ,,So you wanna continue what we started at breakfast?". 

Oh sweet lord baby Jesus! This is getting out of hand. 

(Y/n): ,,All the members of the squad AND the commander are fine and out of danger. There is nothing you have to worry about.".

Eren: ,,Eh well...except the members of Levi's squad.".

Their faces darken.  
I look around to be sure, that nobody hears us. 

(Y/n): ,,All the members from Levi's team died?!". 

Connie: ,,Uh yes. That was quite a shock for him.".

(Y/n): ,,Of course...".

Mikasa: ,,Are you coming to dinner with us?". 

(Y/n): ,,Sure. When I finished controlling the patients health.".

Sasha: ,,Great! But I'm the first one, who is going to be in the dining room!".

Connie: ,,NO!". 

Sasha and Connie start to run. I laugh and look at the others. 

(Y/n): ,,See you later guys!". 

Eren: ,,See ya!". 

I walk to the main hospital room to check the situation.  
Hmm...all patients are already sleeping.  
Let's have a look, how the commander is doing.  
Wait a minute...  
He has to eat too! I know that the other members have already eaten, because my nurses told me.  
I will get him something. I stand in front of the door and knock lightly. 

Erwin: ,,It's open.".

I walk in and see him sitting again on the couch. 

(Y/n): ,,Commander? Are you feeling better?".

Erwin: ,,Yes. My arm is still hurting, but I'm fine.".

(Y/n): ,,It's dinner time. I will get you something. Is there something you prefer?". 

Erwin: ,,Actually I'm not hun...".

(Y/n): ,,Oh no sir. Not with me. I asked you, what can I get you and not if you are hungry or not.".

He smiles. 

Erwin: ,,Bread and water seems good...".

I look at him and smile. 

(Y/n): ,,Fine!".

I close the door and walk to the dining room. Bread and water...  
That's what I actually was about to eat for dinner tonight.  
I walk down the stairs and see a few people, who are greeting me.  
I'm the boss of the hospital here, so it's normal that a lot of people may know me. I greet them too and enter the dining room.

But before I get the commanders food, let's see where my friends are. No...no...no...ah! There they are! I walk over to their table. 

(Y/n): ,,Hi guys! I'm just getting the commander some food and then I'm coming ok?". 

Eren: ,,Ok!". 

Armin: ,,Will you tell us later how your day was?".

(Y/n): ,,Of course!". 

I laugh and walk to the kitchen, which is at the back of the dining room.  
As a nurse, I have the right to enter the kitchen whenever I want and without needing a permission.  
Ok, so...  
Normally the bread lies over there and the water...here!  
I take a wooden bowl and put 6-7 pieces of bread in it. Then I take a cup and fill it with water. After that, I put these things on a tablet and lift it up. 

I carry it easy with one hand and leave the kitchen.  
It's been a rough day, but I enjoyed it with all of my heart.  
I walk through the dining room and smile at friends before leaving again.  
The commander has to stay at least this one night in the hospital room.  
Otherwise I can't know, how he's doing. 

I walk up the stairs and think about, what happened today. Wait!  
Now that I remember...what about the female titan? I mean, was it captured?  
Doesn't that mean, that we have traitors on this island?  
Calm down (Y/n), it's none of your business. 

I arrived at the commanders room and knock three times.  
I enter and walk over to him. 

(Y/n): ,,Here your dinner! I will be downstairs in the dining room, if you need something, you can call a nurse.".

Erwin: ,,Thank you.".

I smile at him and he smiles back.  
So, feeding the commander. Check.   
Making sure, he has a nurse to call. Check.  
I turn around and walk to the dining room again. Good god, my muscles are hurting, but nothing I haven't dealed before. 

___________________________

I'm sitting at the table with my friends and tell them, what I've been doing all day. 

(Y/n): ,,So anyways I go downstairs and guess who was there. Berthold. He's a complete mess.".

We laugh. 

Armin: ,,Poor man...Hopefully he's doing ok.".

Jean: ,,We all know, that (Y/n) does her job very good. But if there's something that we all are sure about, then it is that I'm going to be the father of (Y/n)s kids.".

I laugh nervously. 

Eren: ,,Jean. We don't need more foals here.".

I start to giggle. Those horse jokes get me everytime. 

Jean: ,,You better watch out Jaeger! I could coincidentally smack the fuck out of you.".

Eren: ,,I wanna see that!". 

Armin: ,,Ok guys! Relax. We should focus on finding out, who the female titan is.".

So they haven't captured it yet...   
I start to yawn. 

(Y/n): ,,People. I'll got to bed now. I'm so tired.".

I yawn again. 

Sasha: ,,Ok, but can I have the rest of the food on your plate?".

(Y/n): ,,Yes sweetie.".

Sasha: ,,Wuuu!". 

Connie: ,,Good night (Y/n)!". 

(Y/n): ,,Good night everyone!". 

I stand up and walk towards the door, to leave the dining room.  
Tomorrow I have to wake up early. The beds have to be cleaned and the storage of medecine has to be filled.  
I stretch and go upstairs to my room. One thing, that I would have never thought about, is, that my room is next to Levi's and Hanji's room. Normally only the highest members of the scouts are allowed to be in this area. 

I stand in front of my door and open it. Next to me, I can hear Hanji experimenting in her room. I close the door and put my jacket on the chair. My hair falls to my shoulders, when I remove the hair tie. With my fingers, I massage my head a little bit. It's a wonder, that I don't have a headache!

I start to unbutton my clothes and fold them together. Tomorrow I will take them to the laundry. A bit sleepy, I walk to my bed and cover myself with the blanket. I yawn one last time and finally close my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shines trough my windows and warms my face. I straighten up and stretch. What time is it?!  
I look at the clock in my room.  
Puh...6 o'clock. I rub my eyes and get out of my bed. My arms and legs hurt a little bit. It's normal if you work from 7 am till 10 pm. When I get up, I see myself in the mirror. Jesus! WhatI look like I've fought with a racoon! 

First, I'll go to the dining room with Levi, Hanji and Dot. Then, I have to look after the patients. Meanwhile I do this, one half of my nurses will take the laundry and wash it. The other half will make the beds and clean the hospital rooms.  
Let's go! 

______________time skip_______________

I'm putting my white uniform and my marine blue jacket on and leave the room. Surprisingly, Levi gets out at the same time. 

(Y/n): ,,Morning Levi!".

Levi: ,,Morning (Y/n).".

(Y/n): ,,Heading for the dining room?".

Levi: ,,Yes. It's the first time I wake up, without having any dues today.".

(Y/n): ,,You should take advantage of it and relax. Dream of the things, that makes you happy. For example, drinking black tea in the cleanest place, that you have ever seen, while you are looking at the sun...No wait, don't look at the sun. It damages your eyes.".

He grins slightly. 

Hanji: ,,(Y/n)-saaaan! Leviiii!". 

I turn around and see Hanji running towards us. 

(Y/n): ,,Hanji-san! Good morning!". 

Hanji: ,,Are you guys heading for the dining room?". 

(Y/n): ,,Yes. Are you coming too?". 

She nods excitingly and starts walking with us.

Hanji: ,,Did Levi already tell you, that I'm currently working on an experiment?". 

(Y/n): ,,You're always experimenting!".

I smile. 

Hanji: ,,Yes! But I mean a new one!". 

(Y/n): ,,I just heard, that you were analyzing the crystal, that the female titan used.".

Hanji let's out an shocked ,,Oh!" and turns to Levi. 

Hanji: ,,You didn't tell her!!!". 

Levi looks at her bored. 

Hanji: ,,(Y/n), it's important that you know about this experiment, because you are a doctor and may have studied the anatomy of the human body.".

(Y/n): ,,Yes I did. Where can I help you?". 

Hanji: ,,Ok. You have to know, that when titanshifters cut themselves, they transform into titans. And when they transform into humans again, the wound is already healed. So here my question...".

Levi: ,,Good god...".

Hanji: ,,If Eren cuts his...ehm...his thing. You know...that...that thing what men use to...".

Oh god please no. Don't ask me this. 

Hanji: ,,That...eh...this...how do I describe it? Ehm, (Y/n)? Have you ever seen a man naked?". 

(Y/n): ,,Eh, yes...".

Levi's face at the moment is all to me. I have to hold my laugh. 

Hanji: ,,Ok, great! Now, that thing that they have between their legs...".

(Y/n): ,,Oh Jesus! Hanji!". 

Hanji: ,,Sorry! Sorry! But, now that you know what I mean. Is the skin there different? Like thinner or anything else? Do you think, it will grow back?". 

(Y/n): ,,Why do you want to know that!". 

Levi: ,,Because she has a lack.".

Hanji: ,,Said by the one, who is still virgin.".

Levi: ,,Said by the one, who wouldn't hesitate to lose her virginity to a titan if she could.".

Don't laugh (Y/n), don't laugh... 

Hanji: ,,Well, at least I can reach the upper shelf.".

Levi: ,,Well, at least my cups in the upper shelf, haven't ended like Sawney and Bean.".

Hanji: ,,Ohhhhh!". 

I can't hold it anymore and start laughing.".

(Y/n): ,,You guys are my spirit animals. I love you two so much!".

We arrived at the dining room and Levi opens the door. He let's us in and sits down.  
I'm taking the wooden bowl with the bread in it and carry it with a water can to the table. Dot gets the plates and the cups. 

Hanji: ,,So (Y/n)! What is your conclusion?". 

Levi: ,,You are disgusting.".

Hanji: ,,Why?! This is science, from the finest!". 

I sit down in front of Dot and put a piece of bread on my plate. Levi drinks his black tea as usual and Hanji is daydreaming again. 

Dot: ,,We are getting new recruits today.".

(Y/n): ,,Really? How many?". 

Dot: ,,10.".

(Y/n): ,,Not bad. Good, that so many have passed the test. By the way guys, before I forget it. Do you already have a thesis for who the female titan is?". 

Levi: ,,Actually no, but a soldier from the survey corps thinks, that it is Annie Leonhardt.".

(Y/n): ,,The blonde, emotionless girl? Wow...".

Hmm...she sometimes helped me carrying some stuff.  
But she was acting kinda strange tho...  
I look at the clock. 

(Y/n): ,,Ok my loves. I have to work. See you later!". 

Hanji: ,,Don't forget about my question!".

I wink at her and leave the dining room.  
Let's start the day! I walk upstairs and straighten my clothes. As I look to the hospital rooms, I see Erwin Smith leaving his room. Good god, this man is stubborn! I walk over to him. 

(Y/n): ,,Sir. You seem to feel better, as I see.".

Erwin: ,,Yes. I'm totally fine. Do I have the permission to go to work again?". 

(Y/n): ,,Let me have a look.".

He shows me his stitched arm. The wound looks good. 

(Y/n): ,,There's no problem.".

He smiles at me and puts his jacket on. 

Erwin: ,,Thank you (Y/n).".

I smile back and walk to the main rooms. All the nurses are already working. Let me organize this now. 

(Y/n): ,,Good morning everyone! We have a lot to do today! Let me assign you to your task. Miriam, Sarah, Laura, Patricia and Elena, you go downstairs and do the laundry that's right over there!". 

The 5 girls: ,,OK!". 

(Y/n): ,,Penelope, Lina, Natalie, Ella and Zoe, you do the beds and clean the rooms.".

The girls: ,,OK!". 

(Y/n): ,,The rest will stay with me and pay attention to the patients. Break is at 10 am!".

All the nurses: ,,Understood!". 

All the nurses leave to do their job. Meanwhile, I go behind the table and take a look at the letters that arrived.  
Most of them are about the medecine.  
Oh right, the medecine!

(Y/n): ,,Chiara?". 

Chiara: ,,Yes nurse (L/n)?". 

(Y/n): ,,Could you please go to the storage room and take a look at the medecines? I have to know, which ones are already consumed.".

Chiara: ,,Of course!". 

I give her a sheet of paper, where all the names of the medecines are written. 

(Y/n): ,,When you see the medecines, you check it with a hook and then you write the amount of it over here.".

Chiara: ,,Ok!". 

She goes away and closes the door.  
I open the left letters and read them.  
Wait, what is this?


	3. Chapter 3

I take the letter in my hand.  
My name is written on it, with the most beautiful handwriting I've ever seen. It's made out of black paper, with a golden seal on it. I open it very carefully. It reveals a text, which is written in white ink. 

,,My eyes, so bright and blue,  
All they want, is to see you,  
The things I love the most in this world,  
Are you and your eyes, my little bird.".

Wow...! I-Is this a love letter? This poem was so beautiful! There is no signature at the end. Hmm...I'll keep it. I fold it back together and smile.  
Wait, am I blushing?! Oh no! How embarrassing...!

Calm down, calm down...  
I put the letter in my bag and close it. 

Chiara: ,,Nurse! I controlled the storage. Here, the paper.".

(Y/n): ,,Thank you Chiara.".

I turn my head to the clock, that is hanging over the door. 8:43 am.  
Hmm...still more than an hour till break. I stretch and take a little lamp from the cabinet.  
When the patients feel better today, they can go home. It's not necessary to keep them longer here as they should.  
I walk over to the first one. 

(Y/n): ,,Good morning! I hope you slept well. Please look at me.".

The patient does what I say and looks at me. With the lamp in my hand, I test the reflex of his pupils. First the left...now the right... 

(Y/n): ,,Your reflexes are totally fine! You can go home, after you ate.".

Patient: ,,Thank you very much!".

The patients get their food at 9 am.  
I should send a few girls to the kitchen to prepare the meal. I look around, to see which nurses are free.  
Hm...chiara is currently cleaning a wound. The 5 girls are still doing the laundry. Ah! I stand up and go to the second big hospital room, that is next to this one. I see the 5 nurses, that I ordered to clean and doing the beds, still doing their job. 

Penelope: ,,Nurse (L/n)? Is something wrong?". 

(Y/n): ,,Oh no. Everything is going well. You guys are doing a great job. I just need three of you, who will prepare the meal for the patients.".

Ella: ,,I can!". 

Zoe: ,,Me too!". 

Lina: ,,Bread, water, fruits and vegetables, right?". 

(Y/n): ,,Exactly. Thank you girls.".

The 3 girls: ,,No problem!". 

They lean the whisks against the wall and walk away. I take a cloth and go over the shelf with it.  
I still can't get that letter out of my head. I want to know so badly who wrote it! But I kinda like this shyness. It's cute. 

_______________time skip______________

The patients got their meals and were checked. They are changing their clothes to go home.  
It's break time. My nurses and I wait, till the members of the survey corps leave, to go to the dining room. 

Patient: ,,Thank you so much! You are literally angels. All of you.".

(Y/n): ,,Thank you sir.".

We smile at him and he goes away. Yes, I think we are doing a great job.  
The last members leave and I close the door. 

(Y/n): ,,Let's go.".

We go downstairs to the dining room.  
As I look up, I see Erwin and Levi walking up the stairs. I show a slight smile and Erwin smiles back at me. What is going on between us two? I know him since 1 year now, but we haven't communicated that way earlier. We pass each other and everyone goes his way. Maybe he was the one, who wrote that letter? 

We arrive at the dining room and enter. When we finished, our work is not that hard anymore, because there aren't any patients left.  
We sit down and everyone of us takes a fruit. 

Sarah: ,,Nurse (Y/n)? What are we gonna do now? We already finished our work.".

(Y/n): ,,We'll be in the hospital room and do absolutely nothing. We just have to start our work again, when a patient enters the hospital. The rooms are cleaned, all the letters have been read and the patients are gone. We did our job very well.". 

We smile at each other and continue eating.  
Suddenly the door of the dining room opens. Dot enters the room and greets us. 

Dot: ,,Good morning lady's.".

The nurses greet him too. 

(Y/n): ,,Good morning my gentleman. How are the new recruits doing?".

Dot: ,,Good, good. These worms aren't that bad as I thought.".

He takes an apple and walks to the door again.

Dot: ,,Have a good day.".

Nurses: ,,You too!".

Dot is like a grandfather for me. I love this old man!  
The most of us have finished with their food and stand up. 

(Y/n): ,,Ok! Let's go back to the hospital again.".

_______________time skip______________

It's 8 pm. Half of my nurses will have the night shift tonight, while the other half and me goes to bed. 

(Y/n): ,,Ok lady's! Everybody knows who has the night shift and who's not. C'mon!". 

I put on my jacket and open the door. I let the nurses walk out and go after them. 

(Y/n): ,,Good night everyone!". 

All nurses: ,,Good night!". 

I walk towards my room. The day has been really relaxing. My nurses do their job really good. I don't know, what I would do without them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah: ,,(Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)!".

Jesus! What's going on?! I hear a really strong knocking at my door. I immediately get up, get my coat and run towards my door.

(Y/n): ,,What happened?!". 

I see, that Sarah's eyes are red and shiny. She cried. Her cheeks are wet. 

Sarah: ,,Me and the nurses were in the hospital room. Later, I went to the toilet, but when I got back, all the nurses were gone.".

She starts to cry again. 

(Y/n): ,,What do you mean with ,,gone" ?". 

Sarah: ,,Gone. They disappeared. I was looking for them everywhere! I went from the basement, where the laundry is, to upstairs, where I don't even have the permission to go.".

(Y/n): ,,Ok sweetie, calm down. It's not your fault.".

I leave my room, when suddenly Erwin approaches to us. 

Erwin: ,,So the nurses are gone too?". 

I frown. What does he mean? 

Erwin: ,,Armin, Eren and Annie disappeared too.".

(Y/n): ,,Wha-". 

Why should someone kidnap a few nurses and three members of the survey corps?

Levi: ,,Oi brats! What is going on?". 

Erwin: ,,Eren, Armin, Annie and the nurses where kidnapped.".

Levi sighs annoyed and puts his T-shirt on. 

Levi: ,,These kids are more in danger, than me cleaning my room.".

(Y/n): ,,But I still don't get it. Why should someone kidnap a group of nurses and a titanshif...".

I suddenly remember something. 

(Y/n): ,,Levi. You told me, that someone of the survey corps thinks, that Annie is the female titan.".

He nods.

(Y/n): ,,Oh no........Erwin! Prepare your squad! It's even more serious, then I thought.".

Levi and Erwin look at me surprised. 

(Y/n): ,,What?".

Erwin smiles and walks away amused. Levi looks at me. 

Levi: ,,If Erwin dies, I'll make sure, that you will be the next commander and not that crazy shitty glasses.".

I smile at him and go to my room again, to dress me.  
When my calculations are right, the nurses use, during that kidnap is, to make sure that no one of their team dies. Eren is a titanshifter. I doesn't surprise me that they wanted him. Armin knows a lot about the titans and is smart. He will be probably the one, who feeds them with information and a good plan to escape.  
And last but not least. Annie. No doubt, that she is the female titan. 

I leave my room and see Erwin and Levi already dressed in their uniforms.  
I walk over to them. 

(Y/n): ,,Ok guys. I may not be in the position for that, but I have a plan.".

Erwin: ,,You don't need a certain position, to tell us your ideas.".

I show him a slight smile. 

(Y/n): ,,So, the reason why the kidnapped them, is, because all of them, have a use. I will tell you later. We have no time for that now.".

I see Erwin grinning. 

(Y/n): ,,When we arrive, we will split into groups of three. Every group, places themselves in a point, where they can attack and hide. If everything goes fine, we will save the three and the nurses.".

Levi: ,,Fine, but how do we know, where they are?". 

(Y/n): ,,The only way, to escape quiet, are the 3DM gears. We will start from the roof of the building, and follow the holes that are in houses or walls. When you guys use the 3DM gaers, the hook at the end of the rope, digs into the point, where you shoot it. And if you remove it, you can clearly see, where it was shot. If we follow that holes, it should lead us to a hint.".

Erwin: ,,What about outside the walls? It's hard to use the 3DM gear there.".

(Y/n): ,,Horses. They probably have used horses, like you do, if you go to a mission. And for that, we have Sasha. Because she grew up in a hunter family, she's kinda a specialist in things, like searching footprints of animals. She will find the footprints and tell us, where they were riding.".

Levi: ,,Maybe you should change your job from nurse to detective.".

Erwin: ,,Levi is right. This plan is excellent. My squad is already preparing.".

I hear some noises from downstairs. A few squad members are obviously ready.  
The three of us goes downstairs too and close their jackets and coats. 

Erwin: ,,(Y/n), would you mind, if you stayed here?".

(Y/n): ,,Yes. I would.".

He looks at me surprised.  
I grin at him and pass him. Where do I take the right to talk to him like that? I giggle. 

Erwin: ,,Half of you will go from the front door, the other half starts at the top of the roof. Search after holes in any building or wall, that are caused by the 3DM gear hook! LET'S GO!!!".


	5. Chapter 5

I'm standing with my 3DM gear on the roof, with a group of squad members. Before I became a nurse, I had to learn to deal with the 3DM gear.

Squad member: ,,(Y/n)! Look!".

One of the members points at a hole in a building. No doubt, that this is caused by a 3DM gear.

(Y/n): ,,We will follow the path! Let's go!".

We all start to fly down and follow the holes. I see, that Erwin and his team is coming to us. So...there haven't been any other holes?  
He flys by my side and looks at me.

(Y/n): ,,Are the horses ready?".

Erwin: ,,Yes. Let's do this.".

Levi is flying towards the wall.  
We will arrive in a few seconds too.

(Y/n): ,,Where's Sasha?".

Erwin: ,,Already on the wall with Levi.".

(Y/n): ,,OK, let's do this!".

We land on the wall and immediately fly down again. The wind in my hair...it's such a good feeling.  
I see a lot of horses, standing under us. I shoot the hook in the wall, to slow down the falling.  
Dying is not on my to-do list yet.  
Gentle, I land on the terrain and walk over to my horse.

Sasha: ,,(Y/n)! Over here!".

I jump on my horse and ride to where Sasha is.

Sasha: ,,Here! Footprints of 19 horses. A few hours old.".

(Y/n): ,,Well done! Get your horse.".

It's like I thought...  
Erwin rides beside me and we wait, till everybody sits on his horse.

Levi: ,,My group will split in two, so if the plan doesn't work, the get help.".

Erwin: ,,Yes, a plan B is never bad.".

I look back. Everyone is already sitting on their horse.

(V/n): ,,Let's go then.".

We start galloping and following the traces. The chance, that we meet a titan is very low. The kidnappers must have killed a few of them, when they passed this path.

______________time skip_______________

We are riding since 25 minutes, but I don't see anything yet.

Squad member: ,,Commander! Over there!".

The squad members points at a forest. Wait...is that a campfire? Erwin and I look at each other. We nod and he gives a hand signal. The group starts to split and to ride slower.   
They kidnappers may have been 19, when they kidnapped Eren and the others. But there are more than 19 at this place now.

I slow down and stand next to a tree.  
I get down from my horse and wrap the rein around a branch.  
Erwin comes to me quietly and explains me, what we gonna do now.

Erwin: ,,I don't want you to get near those men.".

(Y/n): ,,What?! Why not?!".

Erwin: ,,Because it's dangerous. You can get hurt.".

(Y/n): ,,I don't care.".

Erwin: ,,But I do.".

I look at him surprised.

Erwin: ,,Look at the horses over there. Meanwhile we are fighting them, you will help us, to get the horses. Ok?".

I sigh.

(Y/n): ,,Fine...".

We all are getting on our positions and wait for Erwin, to tell us to attack.  
I can see Armin and Penelope from over here. These assholes will pay for hurting my little kiddos!  
If I come from the other side, the kidnappers won't see me stealing their horses.   
I change my position quietly and wait. 

Erwin: ,,NOW!". 

We all start to run towards their camping place. After a few meters, I walk to the other direction. Where the horses are.   
As I arrived at the horses, somebody suddenly grabs me from behind and wraps his arm around my neck. 

Man: ,,So you want to steal our stuff huh?". 

(Y/n): ,,No...just your horses.".

I ram my elbow into his ribs and then trow my head back.   
After that, I turn around and kick him in the balls. 

(Y/n): ,,Sorry for making your balls even smaller, as they have already been.".

I grab the horses rein and sit on it. From up here, I get another two horses and ride to our side of the forest. The man is still on the floor, holding his balls. Dude, I didn't kick that hard! But it was actually fun. I have counted 27 horses. So, there are 24 left...   
I get down really fast and wrap their reins around a branch too and run to the camping place again.   
If this doesn't replaces my daily workout for a month, then I don't know... 

I see Mikasa saving Eren and Jean one of my nurses. Everything is going fine so far. As I walk over to a horse, I see Armin lying there.   
I look around and get near him. 

(Y/n): ,,Armin...it's me.".

He mumbles something, but I can't understand it, because he has a piece of fabric in his mouth. I free him from the restraints first and he gets up immediately. He takes the cloth out of his mouth and seems panicking. 

(Y/n): ,,Armin it's all ok, we are...".

Armin: ,,WE HAVE TO RUN AWAY QUICK!". 

(Y/n): ,,Wha...".

Armin grabs me by the hand and runs with me. 

(Y/n): ,,Armin! What's wrong?!". 

Armin: ,,THERE IS A BOMB HIDDEN UNDER THE CAMPFIRE!". 

(Y/n): ,,WAIT WHAT?!". 

Suddenly I hear a loud explosion and Armin an I fall to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

I open my eyes. Where am I? What happened? I try to move, but my head hurts and my arms too.

???: ,,You're awake!".

I know that voice...is that Erwin?!  
I turn my head slowly to the chair next to me.

(Y/n): ,,W-What...happened?".

Erwin: ,,Shh...when we saved Eren and the others, you got hit by an explosion with Armin and others. You need to rest.".

I yawn.

(Y/n): ,,I just have a headache...it's nothing serious...".

Erwin: ,,Then, you should look at your arms.".

I put my arms out from the blanket, to look at them. Oh Jesus! They are completely wrapped in white bandages!

(Y/n): ,,Oh lord...".

Erwin: ,,Promise me, that you will stay here and that you won't make any stupid things.".

I smile a little bit. 

(Y/n): ,,I...promise.".

Erwin: ,,I will get you some cookies and bread.".

(Y/n): ,,Actually, I'm not...".

Erwin: ,,No no miss. Not with me. I said that I will get you something, I didn't ask if you're hungry.".

He winks at me. 

(Y/n): ,,So we are using my weapons against me now, huh?".

I smile at him and he stands up, to get my food. I lay down again and close my eyes.   
Suddenly my memories come back.   
Right! The explosion! The bomb under the campfire. Armin who was running with me. Wait, Armin! Is he alive?! If I could, I would get up and look after him.   
Someone knocks at my door. 

(Y/n): ,,It's open!". 

The door opens. Eren and Mikasa enter the room. 

(Y/n): ,,Guys!". 

Mikasa: ,,(Y/n)! How do you feel?".

(Y/n): ,,I'm fine. Thanks Mikasa.".

Eren: ,,And thank you for saving Armin.". 

(Y/n): ,,You're welcome. He's a friend of mine too.".

They sit down together on the chairs and start telling me about Annie. They have a plan on how to trap her.   
They will lure her into a tunnel and then tie her up. Seems easy actually... 

(Y/n): ,,And you think, that she won't notice something?". 

Eren: ,,Well, if she does, we have a team on the roof and behind some houses. If she dares to transform, they will stop her, before she even can.".

I nod. 

Mikasa: ,,We will go now. Get well soon. We need you here.".

They smile at me and stand up.   
Yeah I know...   
My nurses are probably all fine...well I hope. I turn around and close my eyes. 

_______________time skip______________

I wake up from a loud noise from the corridor. 

Sarah: ,,IT'S STARTING TO BLEED AGAIN!". 

Penelope: ,,GIVE ME THE SYRINGE!". 

Lina: ,,HE WILL DIE! HURRY UP!". 

You never stop a bleeding by starting with the syringe first. You have to press a towel on it. With difficulty I get up and walk towards the door. On the way, I grab a new towel and leave my room. 

(Y/n): ,,Sarah, cold water! Lina, a needle and thread. Penelope, go to the medicine storage. Natalie, hot water for sterilization. Go!". 

They all start to run, if their lives depends on it and go to do their job. Meanwhile I walk over to the man. I press the towel on the wound and...wait...There is no...   
Suddenly the man stands up and wraps his arm around my neck. 

Man: ,,Shh...don't move, don't scream...otherwise...".

He presses a knife on my throat to show me, that he will kill me. But I'm not scared at all. I let the towel fall on the floor, when suddenly Erwin and Levi come upstairs. I smile.   
They see me and the man and immediately look at him with rage. 

Erwin: ,,Let her go!".

Man: ,,No no, first she is going to...".

I don't give him chance to speak more, I throw my head back, so I break his nose. In the same movement I ram my elbow in his ribs and kick him in the stomach.   
Ouch! My head! I breath heavily.   
Levi and Erwin look at me surprised.   
I smile and walk over to them. 

Levi: ,,Oi brat! You need to rest.".

(Y/n): ,,I'm fine. Really.".

I'm everything but not fine. My head spins around. 

Erwin: ,,Are you sure?". 

(Y/n): ,,Yeah...".

My nurses come back from their bringing dues and look surprised. 

(Y/n): ,,I'm sorry. You have to bring the stuff back. It was a trap.".

They sigh relieved and go away to bring the stuff back. 

Erwin: ,,Well, we were actually heading for your room to check if you're ok. Come with us to the dining room.".

I nod and start to walk with them.


	7. Chapter 7

The dinner with Levi and Erwin was great. Hanji went with us and talked about her new experiments. What a surprise...  
I'm walking to the roof. I want fresh air. My arms still hurt, but I can move them.

Erwin: ,,(Y/n)!".

I turn around surprised and look in two beautiful blue eyes.

(Y/n): ,,Erwin! How can I help you?".

Erwin: ,,Do I need a reason to spend time with you?".

I open my eyes surprised first, but then I smile.

(Y/n): ,,No, of course not. I was about to go to the roof. Wanna come too?".

He smiles at me slightly and nods.  
We walk together and talk about our past. How we were as kids. What our dreams were, our parents...  
He also tells me how he met Levi. 

(Y/n): ,,So...you literally kidnapped Levi.".

He opens his mouth, but then closes it again. He grins.   
As we arrived upstairs, he opens the door, that leads to the roof. With a hand movement he shows me to go first. He walks behind me and closes the door.

(Y/n): ,,How beautiful...".

I look down at the city. It's night, but the lights are so bright, that it seems like little stars.  
Erwin stands next to me and takes a look at the city too.  
Then I hear a deep sigh. 

Erwin: ,,I was so scared...".

I turn my head to look at him. 

(Y/n): ,,Because of what?". 

Erwin: ,,When I saw you lying on the floor in that night...you weren't moving...I thought that you were...".

His hands form to fists. He seems to feel guilty, for not saving me faster. 

Erwin: ,,If I had come earlier, I could have...".

I don't want him to feel that way. I'm more than thankful, that he saved my life.   
I come closer to him and put my hands on his cheeks, to force him to look at me. 

(Y/n): ,,You can't have your eyes everywhere! But I'm so thankful that you rescued me.".

I smile at him, but then blush, when I notice, that I haven't removed my hands from his cheeks. I look him straight in the eyes and my heart beats faster. Suddenly, a little detail comes through my mind. How haven't I noticed?   
Bright blue eyes...

(Y/n): ,,My eyes so bright and blue...all they want is to see you...".

He looks at me with wide open eyes, but then, his look goes softer. 

Erwin: ,,The things I love the most in this world, are you and your eyes, my little bird...".

It was him! I smile full of love and come even closer to him. 

(Y/n): ,,So it was you...".

He smiles so softly and looks at me. 

Erwin: ,,Did you like it...?".

(Y/n): ,,I loved it...".

I put my arms slowly around his neck and come closer to his lips. He puts his arms around my waist and is about to kiss me.   
Deep inside of me, I knew it was him...and I loved it.   
He presses me against him and puts his lips on mine. A giant goosebump takes over my body. I start to run my hands through his hair and respond to his kiss. It's soft, like a feather, but expresses more feelings than thousand words. 

We get a little deeper and I can feel his tongue slightly stroking against my lips. I open my mouth a bit more to let his tongue slip between my lips.   
We let go of each other, to breath, but immediately start again.   
From the outside, he looks like the perfect leader of a military squad...but from the inside, he's softer than a baby. 

It's getting colder and I'm starting to tremble a little bit. Erwin notices that. 

Erwin: ,,Are you cold?". 

(Y/n): ,,Just a little bit...".

He takes off his brown jacket and puts it on my shoulders. Through his white shirt, I can see his muscles perfectly...  
My fantasy is going crazy right now.   
I bite my lip. 

(Y/n): ,,Uhm...I'm getting even colder now. I think you have to take off your shirt too...".

He smiles at me and kisses me on my lips. 

Erwin: ,,Let's go in.".

He puts his arm on my waist and we walk towards the door.   
I lean my head against him, while we are walking in.  
I feel so safe in his arms. So loved in his presence.   
It feels like my little heart is filled with a warmth, that it was looking for all the time. 

He caresses me on my waist, while we walk through the corridor. He doesn't even seems to want to hide our feelings in front of other people.   
Suddenly I see Hanji walking in our direction. As she sees us, her mouth opens surprised.   
We look at her surprised too and wait for her reaction. 

Hanji: ,,Just to make things clear. I'm going to be the nanny.".

She points at my belly. 

(Y/n): ,,What? Oh! No, I'm not pregnant.".

Hanji: ,,So you guys haven't slept together yet?". 

I open my eyes wide. 

(Y/n): ,,No!".

Hanji: ,,You should hurry up a little bit.".

(Y/n): ,,Hanji!". 

I blush embarrassed.   
She laughs and walks away.   
Good god...she's a disaster...   
Erwin, besides me, grins and we start walking again, till we arrive at my door. 

Erwin: ,,Sleep well my little bird.".

(Y/n): ,,You too...".

I step on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. We smile at each other and I enter my room.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sun tickles my nose and wakes me up. I yawn and stretch.  
After the night I spend with Erwin, I couldn't sleep well. I was always thinking about him. And I still do it now...  
I get up to put my clothes on.   
Suddenly, someone knocks at the door. 

(Y/n): ,,It's open!". 

Lina comes through the door and smiles at me. 

Lina: ,,Good morning (V/n)! Commander Erwin ordered, that you will be free today. Chiara will replace you for the day.".

(Y/n): ,,Uhm...okay.".

I look at her confused and she leaves. So, no work today? Instead of my uniform, I put a long dress on. Then, I tie my hair as a ponytail, with two hair strands out.   
Today is the day of relaxing.   
Maybe I should relax my eyes by looking at Erwin without any clothes on... 

Ok (Y/n), calm your hormones down.   
I get my scarf and put it around my shoulders. I walk towards my door and open it...when two blue ocean eyes meet my eyes. 

Erwin: ,,Good morning. Is the lady coincidentally free today?".

(Y/n): ,,Yes, the lady is free today. Why? Is there something certainly going through your mind?". 

I smile at him. 

Erwin: ,,Hm...I just thought about a walk in the nature. But of course, if the lady has other things in mind, we could change our plans.".

(Y/n): ,,Actually, a walk in the nature isn't bad or was the gentleman expecting another answer?". 

I know, that he wanted other things... 

Erwin: ,,Of course not! Let's go then.".

He smiles at me slightly and we leave the building together. 

______________time skip_______________

Erwin and I are walking through the forest. Of course, where all the titans have already been killed. It's so beautiful here. It's not too warm and not too cold. Just perfect. My left arm is tangled around Eriwn's right arm. He told me, that Levi is following my advice for relaxing a day. I smile. This little gremlin has become my best friend. 

The sun shines through the leaves of the trees. Nature is so beautiful...   
It's so peaceful right now.   
I wonder how my nurses are doing. Hm...shouldn't Erwin be working too? 

(Y/n): ,,Don't you have to work today?". 

Erwin: ,,No. Most of the titans have been killed. We are waiting for new orders from the Queen.".

Interesting... 

(Y/n): ,,So...I have you all for me, till you get new orders...?".

Erwin: ,,Yes.".

I smirk slightly. 

_______________time skip______________

Erwin opens the door quick, while we are kissing wildly. I never knew, that he was so passionate. He lifts me up and walks to the bed. It feels like I have butterflies in my stomach. I unbutton his shirt and let it fall to the floor. His tongue slides between my lips and plays with mine. 

I run my hands over his muscles, while he slowly puts his hands under my dress. They caress my thighs and found their way to my underwear. 

(Y/n): ,,How long do you want to wait, till you take off my dress?". 

He smiles against my lips. 

Erwin: ,,I'm just trying to be a gentleman.".

(Y/n): ,,Gentleman attitude is not needed here now...".

Erwin: ,,Ok baby...".

He lifts my dress up very fast and starts to kiss my neck. I moan quietly and run my hands through his hair. My dress falls on the floor and let's myself, half naked in Erwin's arms.   
His lips go from neck, down to my collarbone. 

His hands slowly take down my panties. My desire for him his beginning to grow faster now. My breath is heavy and fast. My panties fall on the floor and Erwin's hands slide over my thighs again. God, this is starting to become a torture now... 

His mouth lays light kisses on my chest and gets lower with every second. If he doesn't hurry up, I'm gonna lose my mind...   
He notices my impatience and smirks a little. 

(Y/n): ,,Erwin...please stop torturing me...".

As an answer, he takes off my bra and let's it fly through the room. 

(Y/n): ,,Wait...that's unfair...".

My hands find their way to his pants and unbutton it. Erwin's patience has come to it's limits too. He kisses me even more wildly and passionate now. He gets rid of his last clothes and throws them on the floor. 

Erwin: ,,Better...?".

(Y/n): ,,Perfect...".

He slips between my legs and lays one of his hands on my thigh.   
Suddenly I feel him sliding in to me. He does it slow, so it doesn't hurt. I moan and dig my nails into his shoulders. He kisses my neck and it just turns me more on. 

He gets a bit faster and my moans get louder. Someone is going to hear us...   
I hear Erwin breathing heavily in my shoulder. He is enjoying it too...   
We two get faster in our movements and let ourselves get carried away by our desire. 

(Y/n): ,,Erwin...d-deeper...please...".

He does what I say and slides even deeper inside of me. I let out a moan of surprise and start to kiss him too.   
He makes me feel things, I have never felt before.   
He grabs my thigh even harder and gets faster now. For my pleasure... 

I have the feeling I'm seeing stars. It's a wonderful feeling...   
I want more of this! I need more of this! I'm losing control...   
I tangle my legs around his waist. Oh god... 

My moans are getting louder and more often now. I'm coming...   
Based on Erwin's moans, I know that he is near the orgasm too.   
I bite my lip to avoid, that all people in the city wake up. 

Our bodys are sweating and rubbing against each other. I'm coming closer to the orgasm, till I suddenly feel an indescribable feeling between my legs. I moan and breath heavily.   
Erwin comes too and let's himself fall tired on top of me. I hug him and close my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly open my eyes. It's already morning. I stretch, when suddenly a weight around me stops my movements. It's Erwin's arm around me. I smile and turn to him. He is still sleeping. So sweet.

I yawn, when suddenly a strange feeling overcomes my body. I feel dizzy and...  
I immediately get up and run to the bathroom. I rush to the toilet and vomit. Based on the noise, that comes from the bedroom, I notice, that Erwin woke up.  
He runs over to me.

Erwin: ,,Is everything ok?!".

(Y/n): ,,Actually no...".

I vomit again. A certain thought comes over my mind. Oh God I hope not! Erwin caresses my back to calm me down.  
I slowly feel better and get up tired.

Erwin: ,,Is there something I can do for you?".

(Y/n): ,,No...I'm just tired.".

Erwin: ,,You will not work today. I'll tell Chiara to replace you.".

I nod and he leaves the room.   
Jesus, I feel so bad. I put my hands on my stomach and close my eyes. Everything is moving around me. 

_____________general POV_____________

Erwin is walking to the dining room, where Pixis, Hanji and Levi are eating. 

Erwin: ,,Hanji, please tell Chiara to replace (Y/N) for the rest of the month.".

Hanji: ,,Why?". 

Erwin: ,,She's not feeling well. She vomited and is laying in bed now." 

Hanji: ,,Wow! When I said hurry up, I didn't mean so fast!". 

Levi chokes on his tea. 

Levi: ,,The fuck is going on?".

Hanji: ,,(Y/n) is pregnant...from Erwin.".

Erwin: ,,No.". 

Levi: ,,I see.".

Erwin: ,,Stop.".

Pixis: ,,Erwin. Let me give you an advice.".

Everybody shuts up and looks at Pixis. 

Pixis: ,,If she is pregnant. Be careful about what you say.".

Erwin looks at him confused. 

Erwin: ,,What do you mea-". 

Erwin was cut off by a door, that's opening. 

(Y/n): ,,Hi guys!". 

(Y/n) walkes in and smiles at everyone. She seems happy. 

Erwin: ,,(Y/n)? Are you feeling better?". 

(Y/n): ,,Yes, I'm great!". 

Everyone looks at her, grabbing three apples, a banana and two bread slices. 

Erwin: ,,Are you sure?". 

(Y/n) turns around and looks at him slightly annoyed. 

(Y/n): ,,Yes, I'm fine. How many times do I have to repeat?". 

Hanji grins amused. 

Erwin: ,,Let's go back to the room." 

Erwin smiles at her sweet. 

(Y/n): ,,No thanks. I want to see after my nurses first.".

Erwin: ,,But-". 

(Y/n): ,,I said, no thanks.".

Levi opens his eyes impressed. 

Pixis: ,,Okay. Erwin, I suggest, that you let (Y/N) see her nurses and then, she will go back to the room.".

Erwin: ,,Fine.".

(Y/n) smiles and leaves the dining room. 

Hanji: ,,Wow...that was quite pregnancy energy.".

Erwin: ,,Anyways, I'll go and do some paper work.".

And Erwin leaves the dining room too. 

______________(Y/n) POV_______________

I open the door, to the main hospital room. 

(Y/n): ,,Hello!". 

I smile at them bright. 

Chiara: ,,Hi (Y/n)! How are you...oh!".

She notices the bunch of food in my hands. 

Chiara: ,,You're hungry, aren't you?". 

She laughs. 

(Y/n): ,,Yeah, in the morning, I was vomiting and had a headache, but I'm fine now."

She looks at me. 

Chiara: ,,Ehm, are you sure, that you feel well? Maybe you should-". 

(Y/n): ,,What do you mean?". 

My voice seems annoyed now. 

Chiara: ,,You know...we all know, that you and Erwin are a couple and when you are a couple, you might want to do things...ehm...".

(Y/n): ,,Sex.".

Chiara: ,,Yes.".

(Y/n): ,,I'm not pregnant.".

Chiara: ,,How do you know?". 

(Y/n): ,,Because I say so.".

Chiara: ,,Can I check you first?". 

(Y/n): ,,Fine...".

I sigh.   
We walk to a separated room and I lay down on a bed. 

_____________10 min. later_____________

Chiara: ,,You are pregnant.".

I nod. 

(Y/n): ,,Wait, WHAT?!". 

Oh no...nonononononono...   
I open my eyes wide. 

(Y/n): ,,Oh my god...".

Chiara: ,,OK (Y/n), don't panic. We got this.".

(Y/n): ,,Can you give the banana over there?".

Chiara: ,,What?". 

(Y/n): ,,The banana.".

Chiara grabs the fruit and gives it to me. I open it and bite. Bananas are delicious. 

Chiara: ,,You won't work for 1 year ok?". 

(Y/n): ,,I thought, a pregnancy lasts 9 months.".

Chiara: ,,Yes, but you should take care of the baby a few months later.".

I nod slightly. 

(Y/n): ,,Time to tell it my boyfriend!".

I grab the rest of my food and eat it, while I leave the hospital room.   
So...a little creature is growing inside of me...   
Wow, that sounds weird...   
I walk to the dining room, to see if he's still there. 

I open the door. Ah...just Hanji, Levi and Pixis. 

(Y/n): ,,Hello again! Have you seen a tall blonde man with blue eyes?". 

Pixis: ,,He is in his office, doing some paperwork. Why?". 

(Y/n): ,,I'm pregnant.".

He looks at me with wide eyes, Hanji falls from her chair and Levi nearly dies of choking on his tea. 

Hanji: ,,I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!". 

I smile. 

(Y/n): ,,Bye guys!".

I leave the dining room and walk in the direction of Erwin's office, when suddenly a certain thought comes over my mind. I look down at my clothes. Naw, I can't tell him this important information in this outfit. 

So instead I walk to my room.   
A long dress should make it.   
And some earrings...and another hairstyle. Ah fuck it! I will do a complete makeover. 

_______a couple of minutes later______

Done.   
I'm wearing a long blue dress, with silver earrings, light grey ballerinas and a high ponytail with two hair strands out.   
I smile in the mirror and leave my room. 

(Y/n): ,,Oh! I forgot my scarf in Erwin's room.".

I walk to the room next to me and enter. Hmm...there it is!   
On the floor...where Erwin threw it, when things started to get intense...   
All the memories of this night come back. Oh god...  
I'm feeling this desire growing up. Faster than it should! And much more intense! My hormones are going crazy. 

I'm much more sensitive then before. Just one tiny move and I start to get hot...   
Hmm...wasn't I on the way to Erwin?   
I smile and leave his room without my scarf. 

____________tiny time skip_____________

Erwin: ,,Name and business.".

(Y/n): ,,(Y/n) and our currently situation.".

Erwin: ,,Come in!". 

I enter and close the door. He raises his head and looks at me sweet. 

Erwin: ,,So you really feel better huh?". 

He says that with a smile on his face. 

(Y/n): ,,Yes...yes I feel better.".

I walk around him and hug him from behind. Laying my lips on his ear and whispering:

(Y/n): ,,I'm pregnant.".

Erwin: ,,I already imagined.".

He turns around and hugs me back. 

Erwin: ,,I'm so happy my little bird.".

I smile and sit on his lap, with my knees beside his hip. 

Erwin: ,,I already knew it, when you were talking to me annoyed this morning.".

(Y/n): ,,Oh baby...I will make it up...".


	10. Chapter 10

I start kissing him on his lips. Gentle, lightly and sweet...  
He let's out a quiet satisfied sigh.  
But I slide my tongue fast into his mouth. I moan in pleasure.

(Y/n): ,,I want you. Now!".

Erwin: ,,I know, these are just the hormones, but I don't care.".

He lifts me up and puts me on his table. I smile, while I slide my hands under his shirt. Suddenly someone knocks on the door.  
I let out a annoyed sigh. Erwin puts me down and fixes his clothes.  
Who the hell has to talk to him now?!

Erwin: ,,Name and business.".

Levi: ,,It's me dumbass.".

Erwin: ,,Come in Levi.".

The short soldier enters the room and nods at me. I greet him too and lean myself against the wall. Suddenly, a certain thought comes through my mind. What if I tease Erwin a little bit? 

I smile a bit evil and look at Erwin, who is talking to Levi. Levi is turned with his back to me, so he doesn't see, what I am doing.   
Slowly, I move my hands to my shoulders and start to take down the strips of my dress. 

The blue eyes, that I love so much, look at me for a second, but immediately look at Levi again. So, he is already getting nervous huh?   
I take down the other strip, so my shoulders are free. 

My fingers caress my thighs and lift my dress up a little. 

Levi: ,,So it's better, if Hanji's squad is in the front and...oi! Are you listening?".

Erwin: ,,Y-Yes...Hanji's squad should be in the front.".

Erwin looks at me, with sparkling eyes. But suddenly, his expression goes more confident now. With his deep voice, he starts speaking. 

Erwin: ,,You are definitely right Levi, but what should we do with the prisoners? I can't decide, if I should convince them to stop or...punish them.".

He pronounces the word ,,punish" in such a way, that it makes me think, that this sentence wasn't referring to the prisoners... 

Levi: ,,You know my opinion. Punishment is something really effective.".

Erwin: ,,Yes. Especially for people, who wouldn't hesitate to torture someone.".

Oh, so the gentleman wants to play this way? Ok...   
I fix my dress. 

(Y/n): ,,I share the same opinion as Levi. Punishment is indeed something really effective. Especially the kinds, which go through the skin.".

Levi: ,,Yes, but you have to be careful. If you exaggerate, the victim will lose too much blood.".

(Y/n): ,,Of course! The first time is always something special. To lose blood is normal.".

Not me, who is making parallels between sex and torture.   
Erwin is starting to get nervous. I see that. 

(Y/n): ,,Well anyways, I will leave you alone now. I will go to my room and take a bath. It makes the skin softer.".

I smile and turn around, when I hear Erwin's voice again. 

Erwin: ,,Don't forget to lock your door. There are evil men walking outside, just waiting to enter your room.".

(Y/n): ,,Noted.".

I turn around again and leave the office. 

______________time skip_______________

The bathtub is full with warm water.   
I take my dress off and go in. My skin gets immediately caressed by the soft and warm water. God, what a feeling! So this is how heaven feels...  
No wait...I'm only in heaven, when I'm with Erwin.   
I lean back and close my eyes. If I'm not stupid, he wanted to visit me in my room. 

Or rather visit me in the bathtub for punishing me, that I teased him in his office. Yeah...this conversation was fun. I smile.  
I hear, how someone enters my room and closes the door...and locks it too.   
The steps get closer and stop right in front of the bathroom door.   
Then I hear three knocks. 

(Y/n): ,,Yes?". 

Erwin: ,,I hope the lady is naked and alone.".

(Y/n): ,,The lady is completely naked and so lonely, that she needs a bit of affection...".

Erwin: ,,But the punishment comes before the affection.".

He opens the door and enters the bathroom. I still have my eyes closed and smile. I hear him taking his clothes off. 

(Y/n): ,,So you wanna take a bath too huh?". 

Erwin: ,,Taking a bath wasn't really my only intention here...".

I giggle and open my ey...woah!  
He is completely naked! I stare at him and admire his body. His body a greek god. 

Erwin: ,,Your face is telling me, that you like what you see.".

(Y/n): ,,Yes...my eyes are being blessed...but they are not the only ones, who want to be pleasured.".

He smiles at me and goes into the bathtub too. He sits behind me and I lean my back against his chest. His mouth comes closer to my ear. 

Erwin: ,,But as I said...the punishment comes before the affection.".


	11. Chapter 11

Erwin starts to caress my neck with his lips and my breasts with his hands. I lean my head back and close my eyes.

Erwin: ,,Pixis told me a bit about the pregnancy of a woman. Do you want to know what he said?...".

(Y/n): ,,Hm...?".

My voice is sweet and calm. I'm so relaxed.

Erwin: ,,Women get more...sensitive...".

His hands go slowly lower to my hips and them to my private part. Oh wait no!

(Y/n): ,,Wait Erw-!".

He is starting to caress my private part very very slowly...  
So the punishment is starting now. I'm immediately losing control.

(Y/n): ,,No Erwin please...don't do that...".

It's a real torture, when you want something, but you only get it so slow, that your impatience is killing you.  
I moan quietly and try to control my desire for him.  
He slightly bites into my shoulder and it's just turning me more on.

(Y/n): ,,Ẹ-Erwin please...I'm begging you...".

Erwin: ,,Hm...say it again...".

(Y/n): ,,I'm begging you to stop torturing me...".

Erwin: ,,I want you to apologize...".

(Y/n): ,,Never!".

He starts to slow down. Oh no...nonono...stop it...

Erwin: ,,You're a being a bad girl...".

He even starts to bite into my earlobe. I feel the orgasm coming and going.  
He increases the speed and then slows down again. I moan louder.

(Y/n): ,,Ok I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!".

He slides one of his fingers inside of me. I moan of satisfaction.  
I move my hips against his finger, so he sees that I really need it.  
Without hesitation, he slides another finger inside of me.  
My breath is starting to become more heavily.

He moves them faster than before now and my moans get more louder.

Erwin: ,,Baby, they're going to hear us...".

(Y/n): ,,I...can't control it...".

Suddenly I feel something behind me. So...Erwin is starting to get hot too...  
I hear him moan quietly in my ear. My butt is rubbing against his private part...

(Y/n): ,,Put it in...put it in...".

He lifts me up a little, so he can slide inside me. I'm getting satisfied in the front and now in the back.  
He manages it and starts to move. We are starting to moan louder. Honestly I don't care about who hears. All I want is him. His fingers move faster now and I start to move too.

My head is leaning on his shoulder and his lips are on my ear. The feeling is so overwhelming, that I have to hold the side of the bathtub. I'm coming...

Erwin: ,,Cum for me...".

I don't even try to hold it back.  
When I finally have the orgasm, I hear Erwin, who is coming too.  
All we can hear is our heavy breathing now. I relax on Erwin's chest and close my eyes. He hugs me back and kisses my neck.

___________________

I'm drying my hair with a towel, while Erwin is already in bed. He is reading a book. I wrap the towel around my hair and put my underwear on.  
After that, I lay down beside Erwin and sigh satisfied.  
I'm hungry. I stand up again and walk towards the door.

Erwin: ,,Where are you going?".

(Y/n): ,,Just getting some food."

Erwin: ,,Okay.".

I leave my room and walk downstairs. Hm, nobody is in the corridor. Strange. Normally there are walking some soldiers around here. Oh no, I can't handle more drama now! I start to run, to get faster to the dining room.

As I arrive, I enter the room and grab a lot of stuff. Ok, a slice of...no, wait. Three slices of bread, an apple, a banana, a tomato and...wait, is that a cookie? I grab it all and leave immediately. I'm not scared, but I don't want to get confronted with any drama situation right now.

____________________

I enter my room and close the door. Erwin looks up and grins.

Erwin: ,,I thought, you were getting some food...not the whole buffet.".

(Y/n): ,,Sorry...".

Erwin: ,,It's ok. Come here.".

I walk to the bed and lay down, while I start to eat the cookie, that I found.  
Erwin closes the book and rests his head on my belly. I run my fingers through his hair. He relaxes and embraces me with his strong arms.

(Y/n): ,,Good night baby.".

Erwin: ,,Good night my little bird.".


	12. Chapter 12

Erwin and I are walking downstairs to the dining room. We already met Levi and Hanji, who will be there too.

Erwin: ,,We will have a guest today.".

(Y/n): ,,Oh! Who is it?".

Erwin: ,,A man of another city. He will tell us a bit about the titans.".

(Y/n): ,,Ok.".

We enter the dining room and meet Levi, Hanji, Pixis, Keith and a man I don't know. Probably the guest.

Erwin: ,,Good morning everyone. James...".

The man stands up and shakes Erwin's hand.

James: ,,A pleasure. And who is this lady?".

(Y/n): ,,(Y/n) (L/n). Erwins...äh...girlfriend.".

Erwin smiles and we sit down.  
James begins to tell us a bit about the titans. Which kind exists and all that stuff. Actually very interesting...

James: ,,So...we should talk about the plan then.".

Erwin: ,,Go ahead.".

James: ,,When we arrive at Marley, we should send half of the survey corps to the front. The other half will help Eren to rumble the island.".

Wait what?!

(Y/n): ,,So you mean...killing all the innocent civilians for just a few titans or what?".

James: ,,Exactly. But I wouldn't call them innocent...rather the reason why all this is happening.".

(Y/n): ,,I won't support that.".

James: ,,One woman less isn't really a loss.".

(Y/n): ,,A man like you, isn't really a loss either.".

James: ,,So...the miss is too lazy to help her island?".

(Y/n): ,,No, but I can't be at the front. I'm pregnant.".

James: ,,Hmm...that's quite a problem.".

(Y/n): ,,How can I understand these words? I thought one woman less isn't a loss.".

James: ,,It's not that, It's the fact, that you will have a baby in 9 months. It will destroy your life...If you're lucky, the baby will die during this missio-".

(Y/n): ,,ENOUGH!".

Everyone is quiet and stares at me with wide open eyes.

(Y/n): ,,I don't fucking care, what your intentions are and I care less about your life. If you live or die is up to you. But If anything happens to my baby...or you ever talk that way about my baby again...I will haunt you. I will haunt you, till I find you. And when I found you, I will scratch your eyes out and I will force you to eat them. After that, I will slice you like a pig, that is about to be slaughterd and when I'm done with you, I'll promise, that you will be still alive, so that you feel all the pain...the blood running out of your body and your heart beating slower and slower, till you die...".

Levi: ,,I taught her that.".

Erwin: ,,I will not support your plan James. And less will I put my girlfriend and my baby in danger. You can leave now.".

James stands up and nods one more time, till he leaves the dining room.

Hanji: ,,Wow (Y/N), that was real mommy power!".

I smile.

(Y/n): ,,What an idiot.".

Erwin kisses me on the forehead.

Erwin: ,,I will make some paperwork again. See y'all later.".

Hanji: ,,Bye!".

Erwin leaves the dining room and Levi nods and leaves too.

Hanji: ,,OK, I have to go to. Work, work, work...".

(Y/n): ,,Bye bye.".

Now, I'm alone with Keith and Pixis.

(Y/n): ,,OK you two. I'll leave too. I'm getting tired again.".

They smile at me and nod. I open the door and walk outside. 

_________________________

It's already evening. Erwin has finished his paper stuff and is laying in bed. I'm laying down beside him and caressing his back.

(Y/n): ,,You know what?".

Erwin: ,,Hum?".

(Y/n): ,,I could never imagine, that something would happen to our baby.".

He opens his eyes and and hugs me.

Erwin: ,,I couldn't either. Now, it's not only your eyes I want to see, it's also the eyes I still can't see.".

(Y/n): ,,The poem you wrote me!".

He grins and closes his eyes again.

Erwin: ,,Good night you two.".

(Y/n): ,,Good night!".

I make myself comfortable and close my eyes too.

__________________________

I slowly open my eyes a bit sleepy. As I try to stretch, something prevents me from doing it. Hm...but it doesn't feel like Erwin's arms.

(Y/n): ,,Erwin?".

I turn around and realize, that I'm laying on the floor. And Erwin isn't by my side as well!

(Y/n): ,,Erwin? Erwin?! ERWIN?!".

I try to stand up, but I still can't. I have chains wrapped around my arms and legs. What's going on?! Where am I?! Where's is Erwin? How haven't I even noticed thing?!   
Suddenly I hear a key, that is opening a door. I start to tremble. It's cold and wet here. Footsteps. I hear footsteps coming towards me.

???: ,,Beautiful...as Eren said...".


	13. Chapter 13

Careful! Season 4 spoilers! Read at your own risk!

(Y/N): ,,Eren? You mean Eren Yeager?!".

???: ,,Yes.".

I freeze. What did he do?

(Y/n): ,,Why am I here?".

The man doesn't say anything. All I can hear, is the rain outside. Suddenly something really important crosses my mind. My baby! I haven't ate the past 10 hours! Well, I think it's 10 hours. And stress isn't good either during a pregnancy.

(Y/n): ,,Ehm...sir?".

???: ,,Hm?".

(Y/n): ,,It may not interest you, but I am preg- ".

???: ,,Pregnant, I know. Eren told me.".

I look at the black silhouette with wide open eyes. So...he doesn't care at all. What have I even expected? I sigh and stay silent again. 

???: ,,You may want to know, what Eren did, don't you huh?". 

(Y/n): ,,Yes...but first I want to know, where Erwin is.".

???: ,,Hm...Erwin Smith. The father of this little creature down there. The commander...he is okay, just in prison like you.".

At least! I sigh relieved. 

(Y/n): ,,What did Eren do? What happened and who are you actually?".

???: ,,So many questions, here is my answer...". 

He sighs. 

???: ,,...3 days have passed, since the day we kidnapped you...we are not on Paradis Island anymore.".

3 DAYS?! I let out a sound of surprise and fear. 3 days without eating and drinking. I put my hands on my belly. Oh no. No, no, no, no! I try to breath normally. E-Everything is going to be okay...I...I...

???: ,,As you may know...Eren has the attack titan...but we have the jaw titan...the cart titan...the beast titan and the warhammer titan...".

He makes a pause again. 

???: ,,Well actually, we had the warhammer titan...this asshole ate him.".

What the fuck is going on? 

???: ,,He used Galliard like a nutcracker, to burst the crystal. But his appearance...".

I am so shocked, that I don't know how to react. 

???: ,,He was sitting under the stage, where Willy Tybur was telling the story. The story of life...Willy Tybur was the brother from Lara Tybur.".

I don't get it. 

(Y/n): ,,Wait...who is Lara Tybur?".

???: ,,The Warhammer titan. Do you want to know, why she transformed herself into a titan to kill Eren?". 

I'm quite scared of the answer...

???: ,,Because Eren transformed himself into a titan and killed Willy while he exploded from the ground...he walked over to the crowd, who was sitting there in fear and SMASHED THE FUCK OUT OF THEM!". 

I twitch scared. 

???: ,,90% of the people, who were in the crowd, were kids. Kids in age of 3 till 12...the rocks, which broke during his process, fell on top of the them...".

Oh my god... 

???: ,,He just punched into the huge crowd. His fists were hitting the bodys and then the ground. Like, if he was beating a classmate in a fight...He is still there...outside...destroying everything...".

My eyes are getting wet. 

(Y/n): ,,Ehm...sir...even tho Eren is...was my friend, I never wanted him to do that. I-I mean...".

???: ,,I know.".

But I still don't get it. Eren is the reason, why we are in prison, but he kills our ,,enemies". On which side is he now?

???: ,,Eren told us a bit about you all. That's why we could kidnap you, but he did that, to be here on Marley. So he can betray us and kill us, like he does it now.".

So this asshole risks the life of me, MY BABY, Erwin and probably a few more, so he can have his revenge?! 

???: ,,There were a few soldiers, that we couldn't capture...Ackerman...".

Levi and Mikasa!   
These two are everything except easy. 

???: ,,I don't know, if you survive this. I don't know, if your Erwin survives this. And I really doubt, that your baby survives this.".

(Y/n): ,,I will never let anything happen to that baby! I will make sure, that I survive. Erwin survives. And that this baby sees the daylight someday!".

???: ,,I wish, somebody cared about me that way.".

Suddenly I hear a loud scream. A scream from a titan! The footsteps are getting closer. It's like an earthquake! He screams and I hear a lot of people running and screaming of fear. A few seconds later, a bright light blinds me. Now I can see through the bars of the prison. Wha-

Blood ist dripping from the roof...running down the wall...suddenly, something crashes through the bars of the prison. I put my arms before my face to defend me. As I look up again, there lays a dead body of a little child with the head chopped off. 

I look into this dead eyes, when the lights get away. It's dark again and I can't see anything. I start to tremble.   
Then, I hear some people, sliding beside the walls. It sounds like a hook is shot through the walls. Wait! This sound...I know it from somewhere...   
The ODM Gear! The survey corps are here!   
The man sighs. 

???: ,,Looks like, it's my turn now.".

I hear him standing up from the chair and getting something from his pockets.   
He comes closer and is now right in front of me.   
The mysterious man lits up a cigarette and holds out his hand to me. 

???: ,,I am Zeke Yeager. Eren's brother.".


	14. Chapter 14

It's been quite a while, since Zeke has left. I'm sitting here on the cold floor and my strength is leaving me. Of course, 3 and a half days have passed, without eating and drinking. I hope my baby is doing well and that Erwin is save.

Suddenly I hear a voice from the hallway. No wait, it's more than one voice.

???: ,,Get her!".

Someone opens my cell and walks towards me. Two men grab me by my arms and put a scarf around my eyes, to blind me. I let out a sound of pain and try to free me from their grip. They pull me rough and leave the prison with me.

(Y/n): ,,It hurts!".

???: ,,Shut up!".

I don't know, where we are going. I just hear a door that's been opened and then...  
Suddenly, the wind blows right into my face. We're outside! I can hear Eren's titan scream and running.

They keep walking and then push me on to the ground. I fall on my knees and hear some mumbles beside me. It sounds like an old woman. An old woman, who is praying.

???: ,,Be quiet!".

I hear a slap. The woman beside me starts crying quietly. My heart is breaking right now. What kind of assholes are they?!

(Y/n): ,,Leave her alone!".

???: ,,I'll suggest you, to shut your mouth, otherwise it will end bad for your baby.".

I freeze. My voice is like deactivated.   
The men stay in front of us and load their weapons, as I can hear.   
The noise, that was surrounding us a few seconds ago, gets quiet, until the men in front of us start to speak. 

???: ,,EREN YEAGER! STOP YOUR ACTIONS IMMEDIATELY, OTHERWISE WE WILL HAVE TO KILL THOSE PEOPLE!". 

WHAT?!   
I hear absolutely nothing, till the man says after a few minutes. 

???: ,,Fine.".

He walks towards the woman beside me and starts to kick her. 

(Y/n): ,,NO STOP!". 

I try to stand up, but the other men run towards me and punch me into my stomach. They keep punching me, until I spit blood. I'm having trouble to breath and cough almost all my blood out.   
Before I can react, someone kicks me into my face and everything goes black. 

_____________________

Lina: ,,If she finds out, we're dead.".

Chiara: ,,I don't know, how I should tell her.".

Lina: ,,Make sure, to tell her, when she's in a good mood.".

Chiara: ,,Are you stupid?". 

I rub my eyes tired. Where am I? A huge headache overcomes me. I sit up and keep my eyes closed. Suddenly I feel a bad pain in my stomach. 

(Y/n): ,,If I find out what?". 

Chiara: ,,(Y/n)! You're...awake! So suddenly! What a surprise!".

She smiles at me and the other girls giggle nervous. 

(Y/n): ,,What's going on?". 

Lina: ,,N-Nothing...".

My gaze darkens. 

(Y/n): ,,I give you 3 seconds to tell me, what the hell happened.".

Abigail: ,,So uhm...you know, if...".

Before Abigail can finish her sentence, someone knocks at the door. 

Sarah, Lina, Abigail and Chiara: ,,I GO!". 

The four girls run to the door and open it. My heart stops beating, when I see, who is walking towards me. 

(Y/n): ,,Erwin...".

I smile at him relieved and run into his arms. He smiles at me tired and...wait. His eyes are a bit red. Did he cry? I frown. 

(Y/n): ,,Did you cry...?".

I look at him worried. 

Erwin: ,,How do you feel?".

(Y/n): ,,Stop changing the subject and tell me now. What happened?!...Y'all are scaring me...".

I'm so close of crying. Erwin comes towards me and takes my face into his hands. Placing both of his palms beside my cheeks. He caresses them with his thumbs. His lips come closer to my forehead. 

Erwin: ,,...You have lost the baby...".

What?...My breath is becoming more heavy now. Tears roll down my cheeks. 

(Y/n): ,,Wha-?". 

Erwin hugs me tight. I wrap my arms around him and start to cry. 

Erwin: ,,We have found you in the ground bleeding, when the survey corps were fighting against the enemies.".

I open my eyes. Right...they kicked and punched me...because Eren didn't wanted to stop. I squeeze Erwin's shirt. Eren betrayed us, to get his revenge. He even told them, that I was pregnant! 

Erwin: ,,Levi, Hanji, some soldiers and Eren are in my office planning how...".

I free myself from Erwin's embrace and walk straight to Erwin's office. This bastard hasn't seen me in rage! I hear a few people, I guess Erwin and some nurses, following me. Surprisingly, Erwin doesn't try to stop me. Maybe because he is angry too? 

As I walk through the hallway, Pixis walks past me. 

Pixis: ,,Oh! (Y/n)! You can't go in there n-". 

I don't give him time to finish his sentence. I open the door to Erwin's office and see a few soldiers, including Levi and Hanji, standing beside Eren. They all open their eyes surprised. I walk over to him and punch him right into his face, so he falls onto the ground. 

Nobody dares to speak and I keep walking towards Eren. 

(Y/n): ,,Guess what I have found out...".

He trys to get up, but I kick him so hard, that he rolls against the wall. Blodd starts dropping of his nose. 

(Y/n): ,,My baby is dead...I lost it...". 

Everyone looks at me in shock. 

(Y/n): ,,Do you want me to tell you why? I bet you don't, because you already know the answer. But I will tell you anyways...".

He has trouble to stand up, but manages to hold himself on a chair. 

Eren: ,,You're really strong...".

(Y/n): ,,I had the honor, to talk to your brother. Zeke Yeager.".

He looks at me without an expression. 

(Y/n): ,,That you told him, how to kidnap most of our soldiers, that I was pregnant and...that you betrayed all of us, to get your revenge...".

He looks at me with a bit of guilt. 

(Y/n): ,,You know? I wouldn't have believed him, If I haven't heard you outside, killing innocent people. Even kids! One just crashed into my prison cell, with his head chopped off!". 

Eren: ,,You don't understand, they needed to be killed!". 

(Y/n): ,,That's the fucking issue! If everyone would think like you, there won't be humans on this planet anymore!". 

We look at it each other sad. 

(Y/n): ,,You were one of my best friends...".

He looks at the floor. I turn around and leave the office with a loud closing door. I meet Erwin in the hallway and look at him. He comes over to me and hugs me. 

Erwin: ,,Wait for me in the bedroom. I have to finish this meeting.".

He kisses me on the lips and enters his office.


	15. Chapter 15

I enter the bedroom and let myself fall on to the bed. I close my eyes and sigh. Should I cry or be angry?   
Maybe both... 

I stay in that position for a couple of minutes, when I hear the door open. I turn around and see Erwin coming towards me. 

Erwin: ,,How are you feeling my little bird?". 

(Y/n): ,, How should I feel?". 

My eyes start to become wet again. Erwin hugs me tight and kisses me on the forehead. His hand caresses my cheek and wipes a tear away. My arms are around his neck and I rest my head on his chest. 

I already had a name. For both genders. Tears start to run my cheeks down again. I sniff and squeeze Erwin's jacket. The pain I feel...It's a different pain. It doesn't feel, like I've lost a friend or something. It really hurts. It feels like my heart died with the baby...   
I should distract myself, by thinking about other things. I raise my head and look into this ocean blue eyes. 

(Y/n): ,,What did happen to you? Zeke told me, that you were in prison as well.".

Erwin: ,,I was.".

(Y/n): ,,And now the truth please.".

My partner sighs. 

Erwin: ,,I was in prison first, but they took my out to kill me. Right at this moment, the survey corps arrived. Levi and Hanji saved me and gave me an ODM Gear. I was about to rescue you, when Eren started to kill all the civilians.".

(Y/n): ,,Wow...".

Eren...it's all his fault. Erwin runs his fingers through my hair. He stands up and starts to get rid of his clothes. Right...it is already evening. I yawn and stretch. I will get ready for bed too. 

Erwin: ,,Are you hungry?". 

I shake my head. He unbuttons his shirt and let's it slide to the floor. I shouldn't think about what I'm thinking about now. My cheeks are still wet from crying. When Erwin is finally just in underwear, he walks towards me and takes my face into his hands. 

Erwin: ,,I'm sad too baby...".

I close my eyes to avoid crying again. He kisses my forehead and lays down beside me. 

Erwin: ,,Come here...".

I climb on top of the bed and snuggle up in Erwin's arms. He hugs my tight and massages my neck a bit. I relax and close my eyes. 

Erwin: ,,Good night my little bird.".

(Y/n): ,,Good night...".

__________________________

I slowly open my eyes. Wait...it's still night. I look over to the clock, that is hanging on the wall. Midnight! Oh god...I turn around to lay down again, when I notice, that Erwin isn't beside me anymore. I sigh already annoyed. When the drama doesn't stop, I'm gonna end myself. I rub my eyes and stand up. Grabbing my clothes and putting them on, I leave the bedroom. 

Wha-?!   
I see Erwin walking down the stairs. I run after him and touch him on his shoulder. 

(Y/n): ,, Erwin? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?". 

He smiles at me calmly. 

Erwin: ,,I just want to get some food. Go back to bed my little bird.".

I smile in the first moment, when I realize, that he lied to me. The dining room is the other way. I give him a confused ,,ok" and he turns around. I pretend that I go to the bedroom, when I turn around and start following him. This is giving me a bad feeling. 

Erwin opens the door to the basement and enters. I wait a little, before I open the door quietly. My feet touch the cold stairs, that are made out of stone. The door behind me closes slowly and I follow the torches, that are hanging on the wall. 

Suddenly, I hear him talking to someone. What the hell is going on? My heart is beating faster, than Levi's fist punching Eren. 

Erwin: ,,You have waited too long, haven't you?". 

I frown. Who has what? 

Erwin: ,,Oh...you're still asleep...".

Who the hell is he talking t-?   
Suddenly, my heart stops beating, when I hear it. It's a woman. What is Erwin doing with this woman, in the middle if the night? If this hoe is cheating on me, I will start the 3rd world war. I approach the bright light, that is coming from the corner. 

Okay, who am I gonna end first? Him or her? I open the door and enter the room. 

(Y/n): ,,Okay, so....what is this?". 

I open my eyes wide. That is definitely not what I have expected...   
Erwin, Levi and Eren turn around to look at me shocked. They are torturing a woman. Wait no...there are 5 women!  
Their bodys are covered in blood and they have blue marks. 

(Y/n): ,,I give you three bitches 30 seconds, to explain me, what the fuck you are doing, before I will beat your ass.".

The one woman, who has a towel in her mouth, starts to scream something. 

Erwin: ,,You weren't supposed to see this.".

Suddenly, I hear Levi closing the door behind me. Eren comes towards me and puts out a knife. I back off, but Levi holds me tight from behind. 

Erwin: ,,Your curiosity is the cause for your death...".

(Y/n): ,,Wait...no...NO! NOO!". 

_______________________

Erwin: ,, (Y/n)! (Y/n)!".


	16. Chapter 16

Erwin: ,,(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!".

Suddenly I find myself sitting on the bed, trembling and sweating. Erwin is sitting in front of me worried. He has my face in his hands. My cheeks are wet. Did I cry? I crawl over to him and hug him tight. Very tight. I sit down on his lap and close my eyes.

(Y/n): ,,It was horrible...".

Erwin: ,,Shh...don't think about it anymore.".

He caresses my back and gives me kisses on my cheek. I breath heavily and begin to calm down slowly. 

(Y/n): ,,Promise me, that you will never hurt me.".

Erwin: ,,I promise.".

We stay in that position for a few minutes, before I look out of the window. The sun is slowly getting up. I stretch and dry my eyes. I take a deep breath. 

Erwin: ,,Here.".

Erwin hands me a glass of water.  
I take it and start to drink. The cold water really cools me down. When I finished drinking, I hand it back to Erwin, who puts it on the table. 

Erwin: ,,Do you want to talk about it?". 

(Y/n): ,,Actually no, but I will tell you short what happened.".

I take a deep breath. 

(Y/n): ,,I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed, that you weren't beside me. So I stood up and left the bedroom, when I saw you walking down the stairs. You told me, that you were going to get something to eat, but the dining room was in the other direction. You opened the door to the basement and I followed you. When I got closer to you, I heard a female voice. In the first moment I thought, that you were cheating on me, but when I walked in, there were you, Levi and Eren torturing 5 women. And, when I wanted to leave, Levi hold me and Eren took out a knife. And you did absolutely nothing.".

He looks at me with wide open eyes. 

Erwin: ,,That's really terrible. Come here.".

I crawl over to him again and he hugs me. 

Erwin: ,,I will never hurt you, you know that.".

I nod and close my eyes. 

_______________________

Chiara: ,,Go and take a rest. I will manage this.".

(Y/n): ,,No no, it's...*yawn...ok...".

Chiara: ,,You look like you haven't slept at all! Go and take a nap!". 

(Y/n): ,,I haven't worked since a couple of weeks now!".

Chiara: ,,I don't care.".

She looks at me with an innocent smile on her face. I sigh. 

(Y/n): ,,Fine...but when I come back, nothing will stop me from working ok?". 

Chiara: ,,Ok!". 

I leave the hospital room and walk down the corridor. Suddenly my legs become soft for a moment and I lean against a wall. 

(Y/n): ,,Wow...what was that...?". 

I straighten up and want to walk, when my breath suddenly becomes more heavy now. I think I have a   
circulatory breakdown. 

(Y/n): ,,C-Chiara!". 

A few seconds later, I hear footsteps behind me. 

Chiara: ,,(Y/n)! What's wrong?". 

She puts my arm around her shoulder and takes me to the hospital room. 

(Y/n): ,,I think...I have a circulatory breakdown...".

We enter the room again and she sits me down on a bed. 

Chiara: ,,I bet that's, because you didn't sleep well or didn't eat anything.".

(Y/n): ,,Maybe...".

I lay down, while Chiara examines me. She puts a cold towel on my forehead and touches a few spots on my body. The pain increases. 

(Y/n): ,,Chiara...the pain has gotten bigger...".

Chiara: ,,You wanna know why?". 

(Y/n): ,,Hmm?". 

Chiara: ,,Because it's hungry.".

(Y/n): ,,Who?". 

Chiara: ,,Your baby. It's hungry. You...haven't lost it.".

(Y/n): ,,Wha-". 

I can't speak properly, because tears start to run down my cheeks. 

(Y/n): ,,Oh my god...".

I see how Chiara smiles and grabs something from the upper shelf. It's a piece of bread and some fruits. 

Chiara: ,,Eat as much as you can...well, when your breakdown ends.".

I nod and she leaves me alone. I can't believe it, my baby has survived! A true warrior. I smile and try to sleep a bit. Suddenly, I hear someone entering my room. The universe really don't want me to rest. I turn around to see the person. 

(Y/n): ,,Erwin!". 

He comes closer and hugs me soft. I hug him back, even tho I still don't feel better. Erwin looks at me worried. Again. 

Erwin: ,,Chiara told me, that you nearly fainted in the corridor. I got worried, so here I am.".

I smile at him. 

Erwin: ,,What?". 

(Y/n): ,,Do you want to know, why I fainted?". 

Erwin: ,,Because you didn't eat since...I don't know...a couple of hours?". 

(Y/n): ,,Well yes...but there is someone complaining about it.".

Erwin: ,,Who?". 

I raise an eyebrow to see if he gets the hint. In the first moment, he looks at me confused, but then... 

Erwin: ,,Wait...how is it...?".

(Y/n): ,,Possible? I don't know either! But the only thing that matters is, that it survived.".

Erwin: ,,Oh my god...".

He hugs me again and kisses me on my lips. I smile. 

Erwin: ,,I have to go on a mission now, but when I'm back, I will take care of you, ok?". 

(Y/n): ,,If I wouldn't be pregnant, I would be thinking of...other things, when you say, that you will take care of me...".

Erwin: ,,Don't worry. We will catch it up, after the birth.".


End file.
